TripleCross
by Ififall
Summary: The unit take on another team, another enemy. Struggling to get their trust back when met with "The Insider"


A/N: Slash, Language. Includes Characters from Emmerdale and Dream boy but mainly is about the Unit.

The infecting waft of petrol stung his nostrils. The person who owned this car was a slob and definately a dog lover. He didn't mind the dog hairs. His mind went from Collies, to rottweilers to Labradors. He wondered if it was healthy, if the owner was treating it well. Right now, he wasn't. The grease trickled from frustrated hands wrapped tightly around his wrist, this wasn't as romantic as he pictured it in his head. The springs of the car seat dug into his ribs threatening to pierce his skin. The draft from the shutter ticked his hair and made him realise how cold he was despite being here with someone. Love wasn't supposed to hurt this much was it? Was it normal for a "friend with benefits" to enjoy treating him like a piece of crap? His friend's heavy breathing against his neck came to a rough halt. Backing away from Nate like he would a cockroach, his friend shakily grabbed his T-shirt from the pssenger seat. He got out and slammed the door, annoyed that Nate wasn't calling him back, begging him for more.

Nate never really knew what to do in these situations, even though they'd crossed the line countless times. Everytime time he saw Cain, it always felt like the first time they'd met. He was so, angry, so exciting, so reckless, ambitious and charming..."Nate, get out of the fucking car" Cain ordered as Nate put his T-shirt on and shook himself out of the memory of Cain looking at him like he actually liked him. "Sure" He said as he stroked his dark brown hair into place and walked to the garage door. "See you" "Whatever" Cain said, pointing to the back door. Nate hesistated before looking at Cain's index finger. He hated going through that tiny staircase. It creeped him out. Shadows bullied him random dogs roared, teenagers snigged at him when they walked past. He'd have said anything to get Cain go be with him, follow him, protect him. But Cain would have laughed in his face. He went through the back door resentment brushing past Cain like a blinded stranger. A phone call from a contact told his mind to shut up.

"Trev, what did I tell ya about calling here?" "Mate, we've got it" Cain paused on the end of line. Part of him hoped his mate was taking the piss. They couldn't have got it, not so soon. "Serious?" He asked his mate with a blunt tone. If he was, the shit was about to hit the fan. "Yeah, course, I'm putting it at my place" Cain shook his head and tapped his greasy fingers on the table. He glanced at the sticky grease. Nate probably had the stuff all over him. His mam was gonna go nuts. If Nate had a proper job and was a real bloke instead of a mummy's boy he wouldn't be fucking him after hours in a piss-soaked two thousand and one Rover. "Trev you put that in your place, we'll never see it again" Cain warned him. "Fine, we'll talk then, what you doing now?" Trev asked, the barking from his dogs proving Cain's point. "I know you're smiling on the end, you smug git" "I'll be smiling when I've got cash in hand, see ya at the pub" Cain put the phone down and placed the palm of the hand near his nose. Surprisingly, it still smelt of Nate's shower gel. Shit. Maybe he was rougher than he thought, but if Nate hated it, he could always walk. Cain didn't give a crap, there were plenty more like Nate out there.

The guys twisted around on their seats waiting for the Colonel. "He's usually not this late" Brown said his hazel eyes scanning the clock. "Never the less, we still wait" Jonas said as he was reading Trissell code for the umpteenth time. "He's at the top of the chain, it's stress stress stress" Grey said trying to look at Blane's leaflet, but he waved him off. "You know I met this part time girl who was a massage therapist on the side" Williams looked over and nudged him but Grey didn't pay attention. "What was she doing part-time?" Brown asked. "Waitressing" Grey answered "Well as far as I know" "How did she pick her clients? Giving service to guys who gave her the most tips?" Williams asked. "Now saying it, I don't know, if you tip her for the massage you'd probably get free bagels or pizza..."Sorry I'm late Gents" Colonel Ryan said as he entered the room. The men all got up and nodded at his presence, but he lifted his hand to sit the back down. "Gentlemen, Artifact appraisal copy "Torisuka" has gone" He looked around the room. None of the men were surprised. They'd been working with another district team for this and they were as sloppy as pigeon shit. Now they'd screwed up, they wanted the Colonel to get it back.

"The good thing is, it probably hasn't left the country, Blane I trust you can get it back within a day. Assessors will be calling for updates" He said, as he gave them a steely goodbye and they slumped in their chairs knowing they had a whole lot of CCTV to watch. "This wouldn't have happened if the other side listened to us" Said Brown. "I'll order the tapes" Blane put his hand out to pause him, while Grey got out his phone. "Luckily, we don't listen to visitors" Said Grey. "I had this thing tapped the moment it went out" The three men looked back at Blane. "Well it came in handy for moments like this" Blane explained and they looked back at Grey, madly typing into his phone, he placed it down and looked at Brown. "Newbie, you better start ordering those tapes" He told him. Brown did as he was told while Williams sent faxes to the pawn shops and players of the underground "Marker Market" Grey passed Gerhardt his phone seeing if he could get better luck.

"You've forgotten the password?" Blane asked, wondering if he should call ICT, who were only footsteps away. "Nah, no, that's the problem" I'm typing the right keys and it's not opening" Grey said looking at Gerhardt who had no result. "Boss I could reset the program, if we've got enough..." His voice trailed off and as Williams stepped back into the room he could sense the boss's frustration. "Boss have a look at this" Williams said, passing Blane a file containing several sheets of gloossy thick paper. "What do I have sign now?" He asked anyone absent mindedly but the Colonel had already signed off on them. "We're working with O'Laferetty's Pro Squad" Brown came up with the laptop while the men looked at Blane who looked back at them with a distant look, but always having one hand placed on the files Williams had given him.

"Men, we're sharing this case, again. Hopefully with a team more competent than the last one" The men stayed silent, but they didn't like sharing, they just wanted to get the job done without having to rub shoulders and brown-nose with strangers that were snakes underneath.

"Two effect teams...This is a lot of hooha over one artifact" Grey added. "An expensive artifact" Continued Jonas, "That someone's killed two people to get"


End file.
